ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Batman: Legend Part 2 (film)
The Batman: Legend Part 2 is the ninth and final installment in The Batman series and part 2 of ''The Batman: Legend. ''Armie hammer,Bobo Stewart, Michael Lane, Emma Watson, Jordan Carver, Dolph Lundgren, Joanna Shari, Ashley Logan, Robin Williams, Warrick Grier, Lihristie Riccindsy Fonsesca, Gary Daniels, Morgan Freeman, and Michael Gregory return to their roles. Jude Law, Jayonna Fabro, Mickey Rourke, Richard Ridlings, will also be in it. Plot The movie starts off with Red Hood regrouping the remaining free criminals in the city (Dr. Hugo Strange, The Hammer, Jay, Lark). He realizes that he has no chance against Batman and his team (Red Robin, Azrael, Catwoman, Catman, Batgirl, Nightwing, Hush). He then goes crazy and falls into some chemicals near a chemical plant, ripping his hood off and permanently scarring his face white and scars and green hair, receiving the nickname Joker. He is initially weak and almost dead, but Dr. Strange rejeuvinates him in his lab and makes him the most evil criminal Gotham City has ever seen. Batman, meanwhile, is planning to take over the final quarter of Gotham with the helping of the surviving police and Gotham citizens. However, Joker becomes destined to make the criminals win. Joker asks his friend (and psychologist) Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow to show the criminals some of his psychological tactics in exchange for high authority among the criminals. The next thing Joker does is stab criminal Basil Karlo and tells Dr. Hugo Strange to enhance his powers somehow. The experiment goes wrong and they presume he is dead. The Spectre, the mysterious recurring DC Universe villain, brings the dead criminal Cyrus Gold back to life as a monster, calling him Solomon Grundy. The Spectre tells Joker to put him in good use for the fight. The Spectre then disappears. Batman, thinking that defeating Red Hood, Strange, The Hammer, Lark, and Jay would be a piece of cake, goes and attacks with his sidekicks with somewhat little planning. However, the Joker somehow knew that they were coming and they fought back. Batman is surprised when he sees Scarecrow, Raven, and Solomon Grundy. While Catwoman and Nightwing are fighting The Hammer and Scarecrow, Red Robin and Batgirl are fighting criminals, Batman is fighting Joker, Azrael and Catman is fighting Solomon Grundy. Hush is fighting the trio of Jay, Raven, and Lark. Nightwing defeats The Hammer, but Scarecrow nearly defeats Catwoman until Nightwing saves her. Scarecrow then uses one of his tactics to make Nightwing loose conscience. Red Robin and Batgirl easily defeat the criminals, but Scarecrow comes and scares Red Robin. Batgirl tries to defend, but one of his tactics makes her lose her conscience. Azrael and Catman barely escape Solomon Grundy alive and Batman thinks he defeats Joker, but Grundy pushes him from behind. Jay, Lark, and Raven defeat Hush take him to Strange, who hypnotizes him into being a criminal. Then, an all out attack by the criminals capture all of Batman's sidekicks and the police. However, Batman escapes. Batman then comes back and defeats many criminals, Scarecrow, and The Hammer. Then, Basil Karlo comes back to life as Clayface, but Batman defeats him too. Batman releases his sidekicks. They all try to find Grundy. However, Hush comes in with Jay, Lark, and Raven. Hush fights Catwoman, but loses. Nightwing, and Red Robin defeat the trio. Then, Catwoman brings back Hush to the good side and they all go after Solomon Grundy. Some of the team nearly gets killed by Grundy, but Red Robin finds the source of his strength and destroys it. The Spectre comes, but leaves once he finds out that they want to stop Joker. Batman and his team try to find Joker, but can't. They realize that he is blowing up the building they are in. They rush to get out, but Batman stays behind to get the "element" of Gotham City, which will allow the governemnt to take over again. The building blows up with Batman in it. However, when emergency crew take out the debris, they do not find Batman. There is a note for Nightwing along with the element where he was. It said that Nightwing will be the next Batman. It also said that Batman will never end. At the end of the movie, the police arrest Joker and Dr. Strange and Gotham City is seen getting rebuilt. Catwoman gets engaged with Hush and Nightwing/Batman marries Bette Kane. Catman goes back to Africa and Azrael returns to Metropolis. Characters *'Armie hammer '''as '''Bruce Wayne/Batman' *'Jude Law '''as '''Red Hood/Joker' *'Jordan Carver' as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *'Liam Hemsworth '''as '''Dick Grayson/Nightwing/Batman' *'Robin Williams '''as '''Dr. Hugo Strange' *'Bobo Stewart '''as '''Tim Drake/Red Robin' *'Emma Watson '''as '''Alaina Williams/Batgirl' *'Cillian Murphy '''as '''Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' *'Mickey Rourke '''as '''Basil Karlo/Clayface' *'Warrick Grier '''as '''Thomas Blake/Catman' *'Joanna Shari '''as '''Jay' *'Dolph Lundgren '''as '''Dr. Thomas Elliot/Hush ' *'Michael Lane '''as '''Jean-Paul Valley/Azrael' *'Ashley Logan '''as '''Lark' *'Gary Daniels '''as '''Nedamja Abramovici/The Hammer' *'Morgan Freeman '''as '''Lucius Fox' *'Jayonna Fabro '''as '''Raven' *'Richard Ridlings '''as '''Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' *'Lindsy Fonsesca '''as '''Bette Kane' *'Michael Gregory '''as '''Donald Peak' Other Characters *'Mayor David Hull' *'Michael Atkins' *'Lew Moxon' *'Andy Kelly' Category:Plot Category:Characters